Hamilton: Elijah & Alexandra
by charts.charise
Summary: Elijah Schuyler was always known as the middle child, nothing more and nothing less. He was always shielded from the outside world. He isn't even allowed to fight in the revolution. Always in his brother's shadow, he never gets a chance to shine. Life is nothing but a chore for Elijah. Until he meets Alexandra Hamilton.
1. Chapter 1: A Mind as Sharp as Her Looks

_Chapter 1: A Mind as Sharp as Her Looks_

 ** _5 Years Ago, On Elijah's 18th Birthday_**

"Come on, Elijah!" Peter pleaded from the doorway.

"The guest's have already arrived, whilst you're still in bed! Mama won't be pleased once she hears this.".

Elijah popped his head up from the bed covers, showing off his dishevelled mane.

"Like I said, leave me alone and shut the door. Mama already knew that I would dread this day, but she still proceeded with hosting a ball in my honour!". Elijah groaned, his voice as sharp as a knife.

Peter was desperate to get Elijah out of his bed. He knew full well that if he did not succeed in this task, Elijah would have to hear one of their Mother's long tirades.

Both of them knew for certain that if that were to happen, they would never hear the end of it.

After glaring at each other for a solid minute, or two, Elijah proceeds to once again bury his head into his sheets.

Peter gives up on saving his brother and decides to stomp out of Elijah's room and into Angelo's. Elijah hears a few murmurs from the room next door, followed by footsteps. A firm, but gentle, knock is then heard at the doorway of his room.

Elijah reveals his head from the covers to see his brother, Angelo.

He was wearing a maroon coloured coat paired with a white neck piece. The top of his hair was tied back while the rest covered his shoulders and back. Angelo was definitely the heir of the Schuyler family, based off of his looks alone. Unlike Elijah.

"Eli, what are you still doing in bed? Mama will certainly not be pleased with this behaviour." Angelo quickly shot at Elijah.

Elijah then shot back, "Do you think that I care about answering her wishes at this point? She hasn't answered mine, so I have no need to answer her's.".

"Oh Elijah," Angelo spoke in a soft voice, "this stubbornness shall kill you one day."

Elijah's eyes shifted to the side, not able to hold Angelo's gaze. He wasn't hurt by these words, but he was scared because the words Angelo spoke were the truth.

He slowly rose from the sheets, defeated. He then spoke with a sarcastic tone, "Fine, i'll get bathed and i'll put my suit on, Mother."

Angelo rolled his eyes back.

"Dear Elijah, i'm only doing this for you because I just want to look out for my sweet, baby brother." He said in a caring voice.

Elijah gives out a small chuckle because of this. He knows how much Angelo cares about him. After all, Angelo was never wrong about anything.

Just when Angelo was about to leave the room, he quickly turns around to face Elijah.

"Hey, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Go ahead." Elijah responds.

Angelo took a deep breath and quickly asks, "If you were to get married at this very moment, what would your wife's characteristics need to be?".

At first, Elijah doesn't know how to respond to this. Instead, his face decides to go red from this question.

Realizing that his brother wasn't comfortable with answering this, Angelo then states, "You don't need to answer my question. You know that right? I was just curious, that's all.".

Quickly putting himself back together, Elijah gives a brief response.

"If I were to marry a woman right at this very moment, she would need to be loyal, honest, caring and should have a mind that is as sharp as her looks."

"Huh, good answer. I'll keep that in mind the next time I go and try to find you someone to court." Angelo responds to Elijah's answer.

To Elijah's surprise, there was a girl who matched this very description. They just haven't met yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Sir or Servant?

_Chapter 2: Sir or Servant_

 _ **5 Years Later, Present Day**_

To Angelo's surprise, Elijah had grown into a fine young gentleman.

Sure, there were some days in which Elijah would make a complete fool of himself, but there were also days in which he would outshine Angelo himself.

Well, today is the day where he would have to put away all childish thoughts and become a proper young gentleman.

Why?

It's because today is the day he finally finds a proper woman to court. And as luck would have it, today is also the day he meets his future wife.

"Elijah!" Angelo yelled at the top of his lungs, all the way from downstairs. "Get down here right now! The first carriages are arriving!"

Elijah was frantically trying to fix his hair while at the same time fixing the cuffs on his suit.

He had no time to comb through his hair once more and quickly tied it into a ponytail. Ofcourse, by doing this his hair wasn't as neat as it should be, but it was too late to fix it.

He quickly ran downstairs with a strand of hair covering his left eye.

His uncle's house was very spacious and he almost got dizzy by how many stairs there were.

Just when Peter was about to open the door for the first set of guests, Elijah swiftly positioned himself next to Angelo and put on a bright smile.

For a split second, Elijah received a disappointed smile from his uncle.

Peter opened the door to welcome in their guests.

"Good afternoon Mr. and !" Angelo chimed. The three of them then gave a polit bow to show respect.

The Rossenwerts gave Angelo and Peter firm handshakes and made their way into the parlor.

It was as if Elijah was nothing but air.

His brother's gave him sympathetic looks, but the same thing happened with the other guests.

In these brief moments, Elijah realized that he probably looked like a servant with his hair out of place.

Compared to his brother's, he looked like an errand boy.

Realizing that he was probably just being an inconvenience to the rest of the guests, Elijah decided to help out at the parlor.

Elijah took the place of the servants and handed out glasses and wine to guests.

Some recognized him, while others didn't. It was fine. He was used to being "the other brother". Once majority of the guests settled down, Angelo, Peter and Elijah mingled with the guests.

Some were gentle, old soles while others were young lords and ma'ams. A quarter of their guests were sultry young women, but majority of the guests were fine, young gentleman that worked with none-other than Georgia Washington.

Georgia Washington was the first ever female general, she was also the best one. attended their balls before and the sight of her alone amazed him.

As always, Angelo was the star of the show. He was wooing the ladies and amazing the men with his wits.

As for Peter, he was having a delightful conversation with one of the Van Rensselaer daughter's, Stephanie.

Elijah still continued handing out wine and tarts, when he heard a knock on the door.

Assuming that a servant heard it, he continued with his job. To his surprise no one answered the door.

He gently placed the food platter onto one of the wooden tables and excused himself from the room.

Taking a deep breath, he answered the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Where are my Manners?

_Chapter 3: Where are my Manners?_

To his surprise, there was a group of young women, each wearing badges.

This takes him by surprise and he forgets to greet them for a split second.

"Good afternoon ladies! Pardon me, but I don't believe I have met any of you before."

The woman in front of him clears her throat and then replies, "Hello good sir. My name is Anna Burr and these are-" she pauses for a moment "-my good friends."

She had one side of her hair tightly pinned back while the rest was curled.

She was wearing a burgundy coat, similar to Elijah's, with a medal on her chest. She also wore a white skirt, that was most likely supported by a crinoline, that reached up to her shin's.

offered her hand and Elijah knelt down and kissed the back of it. She then entered.

Next, there were 3 ladies who already seemed to look a bit tipsy.

"My, have you ladies been drinking?" Elijah asked in a chuckle.

The tallest lady then replied with a very thick french accent, "Just a glass or two.".

"Bonjour, my name is Marquis de Marinette. Pronounced Mah-Ree-Net!" She spoke with enthusiasm.

Instead of offering her hand, she instead bent over, took Elijah's hand and gave it a kiss on the back.

The change of roles leaves Elijah flustered and because of this, he isn't able to remember any of the other ladies names. All he remembers is him having to give out handshakes, to women might I add.

Elijah is stuck in this numbed mind-set, until a very peculiar mademoiselle awoke him from this haze.

"Excuse me," a gentle voice spoke "but you don't seem too well."

In a snap, Elijah finally woke up from the clouds.

"Oh, good evening Mrs-" Elijah took a pause, realizing that this woman didn't have the same demeanor as the others.

Instead, this woman was wearing a royal blue coat paired with a skirt that barely accentuated her figure. Not to mention, her skirt was only up to her knees.

And unlike the other girls, her hair was only styled into a ponytail. No curls, no buns. Just a regular old ponytail, just like his.

But who was he to judge this young woman on her appearance? He was no better than her.

Helping Elijah out, she fills in her name for him mid-sentence.

"Hamilton. My name is Alexandra Hamilton." she spoke, her voice sounding a bit rustic, but her voice alone made Eli blush.

He took a second to reply, too mezmorized by her voice alone.

"Excuse me, Miss Hamilton, but I don't seem to recognize that name. Did you just recently move to New York?" inquired Elijah.

Alexandra gave out a small chuckle, causing Elijah to blush a deeper shade of red.

"How did you know? Sir-"

"Schuyler. Elijah Schuyler." he quickly blurted out.

Alexandra lets out, yet another, small chuckle. "Well, Sir Schuyler, I come from the West Indies. I only moved to New York recently."

Suddenly, the gears start turning instantly. The name Hamilton seemed awfully familiar to Elijah, so he started to connect the dots, so did Alexandra.

"Sir Elijah Schuyler," Alexandra thought out loud.

"That name sounds oddly familiar. Do you happen to know a Kurt Livingston?" she asks.

Elijah immediately recognizes that name and jumps to a conclusion. This is the same Alexandra his friend, Kurt Livingston, talked about in the letters he sent to Elijah.

"Yes, I do. He's one of my closest friends actually. I've heard alot about you, from him."

"So you're one of the Schuyler brothers." she states "The brothers that weren't allowed to help out on the battle fields because your dear mother forbade it.".

He hated to admit it, but what she said was true.

Him, Angelo and Peter were forbidden to help out with the cost. The Schuyler family was struggling with the loss of one of their mansions, so sending a son off to war would mean that they wouldn't be able to marry into wealth, wealth that they were struggling to achieve. If a son were to die, who knows what distraught it would bring to the family.

"Unfortunately, what you say is true. I and my brothers were forbidden to fight on the fields."

Alexandra gave a sympathetic smile and said, "Don't you think it's odd?".

Elijah gave her a confused look and asked, "I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that it's odd that i'm fighting in the revolution whilst you're forced to stay home."

Suddenly, Elijah's eyes grew as wide as cylinders.

"Wait a minute, are you actually a part of the revolution?" Elijah asked in both shock and amusement.

At this point, Elijah looked like a puppy who had just found a bone.

'He looks so adorable', Alexandra thought.

"Why, yes!" Alexandra spoke out of amusement.

Elijah couldn't believe his ears. For once, he actually found a girl who was as interested in the revolution as much as he was.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me all about it?" Elijah asked.

The fact that Elijah was really invested in a war he couldn't fight, told Alexandra that he must have been starved of the outside world.

"I would love to tell you all about it, but I would prefer if we went inside first." she said, reminding Elijah that they were still outside.

"Oh, where are my manners? Of course! Come in if you'd wish." Elijah said with enthusiasm.


End file.
